Gravity
by TheHiddenRaven
Summary: Something always brings Caroline back to Tyler, no matter what she does. But when he leaves for a year only to suddenly turn up, expecting her to fall back into his arms, what does she do? With Klaus waiting on an answer, she makes her decision.


_Something always brings me back to you. _

It had been almost a year since he left. One week exactly would mark a year since the day he left her. Or had she left him? She tried not to think on it too much. The end result was the same either way. She was left alone.

The first couple months had been difficult, to say the least. The usually perky blonde found herself kept silent, torn by the war waging on in her heart. She wanted to wait for him, but she knew better. He had told her exactly how he felt and what he thought of her. She couldn't let herself go back now. No, it was only moving forward from here.

At least, that was what she had told herself. And she thought she had been doing pretty well too. The others noticed her efforts, or she pretended they did. Then again, when did they ever notice anything about her unless she was kidnapped? Coming up on the year mark signified something important to Caroline. She managed, or at least she thought so, to move on pretty well- what with the advances from Big Bad pushing her on.

A smile spread across her lips at the thought of him. The curly haired, blonde that had shown up and effectively destroyed any sense of normalcy that had been left in Mystic Falls before he and his siblings arrived. He had thrown her for a loop so many times that she finally learned to never expect anything with him. He would always surprise her- and secretly, _she loved it. _

_I still feel you here, till the moment I'm gone._

She had herself believing she was truly over the angry brunette wolf that had taken her heart the first time he changed. She began openly dating again, laughing, leading her committees. The old perky blonde everyone knew returned. And just like that, everything was back to normal. Until, suddenly, it wasn't anymore.

It was raining that day. A harsh thunderstorm that had already taken down 3 large trees in the town. Many were already back in the safety of their homes, cowering in their basements for fear of a tree collapsing on top of their homes and being crushed with it. Life, ceased. For the living anyway. For those eternally undead, life carried on, just with a bit more excitement to it. Caroline in particular loved to walk around in the storm.

Klaus happened to stumble upon her while she was on this walk. Stumble, of course, meant that he knew exactly where she was and was simply waiting for a moment good enough to step in to try and converse with her. He stopped her with a call of her name and one of those smirks that set the butterflies off to start another party in her stomach. The two chatted for a moment, happier on his end than hers, when it took a turn. A bolt of lightening struck a tree near them and Klaus pulled Caroline out of the way, and into his arms.

She immediately stepped back and glared at him. "Why do you think you always have to save me?" she snapped. He was taken aback, confusion lighting up his features.

"I only want to protect you, love, can't you see that? Can't you see that everything I've done since we met has been to protect you?" He was angry, stepped towards her and taking her arm in his hand, his vice-like grip causing her bones to crack ever so slightly. She winced, but didn't dare look away.

"I don't need your damn help, Klaus! I'm not a damsel in distress, okay?" She yanked her arm from his grip. "I can take care of myself- I don't need you pretending to give a damn just because no one else does! I'm not some little town princess anymore and I certainly don't need some stupid hybrid with an ego bigger than Tyler's coming in and trying to save-" Her words were cut off by a sudden pressure against her lips. She froze on the spot, her eyes wide. After processing and thinking, the control-fiend let go and melted against the one man she always swore she felt nothing for. His lips were soft, and yet firm, like fire against her skin despite the chill that had settled on both of them. Where his touch had been harsh and painful before, it was now gentle, wiping away every drop of hurt she felt. Before she realized it, her fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. His touch was electrifying.

And then everything shattered in a single instant. It was on this rainy, gloomy day, that Tyler Lockwood had decided to return home for a little visit. The last thing he expected was to find the love of his life wrapped up in the arms of the monster that ruined his life. "Caroline," he called, his voice hard, cold- so different from the way the man that embraced her would say her name. The kiss abruptly ended when she heard his voice, her heart soaring until she caught his expression. Then her stomach dropped and her entire body went cold.

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

The beautiful accent that the blonde had grown accustomed to hearing was replaced by the accusing one of the man- no, the _boy_ she hadn't seen in months. The way he said her name was like a curse rather than the song she had heard. His eyes were darker than the storm above their heads. Entirely different from the gentle blue she had grown used to seeing.

He sauntered over, his eyes flicking between the two of them. A flash of jealousy could be seen in his eyes, but only briefly. "So, I leave for a few months and you start shacking up with the neighborhood freak?" Klaus practically growled his warning at Tyler. "You're more of a slut than I thought."

_As I stand, so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

Caroline stopped Klaus from moving forward with a gentle touch to his hand. Their eyes met briefly and he nodded, flitting off. She knew she would see him again. "What are you doing back here, Tyler? You were supposed to be leaving forever, remember?" Her own words came out of her mouth sounding just as accusing as her name had leaving his.

"I thought I'd stop back in, pay respects to my mother, and maybe check up on you. Guess I don't have to do that now, though, huh? Seeing as you went and slept with him the moment I left."

She squared her shoulders, fixing him with a steady look. "You made it perfectly clear what you thought of me before you ran off with your little were-slut. Somehow I don't think what I do or don't do with Klaus is any of your business."

Tyler scoffed, though Caroline saw his fists clench angrily. "So you don't deny it then?"

A sigh. Caroline gave him a sad look, this time. Her heart wrenched for him. She had once loved him, and what little time had passed had done little for that. She would always care for him, for her first love. "Tyler, I loved you," she whispered, her voice muffled by the rain, though she knew he could hear her. "You were my first love. The first one I really cared about. But you hurt me. Now I've made the decision to cut you out of my life, just as you said you had done with me. And I'm sorry that what you saw hurts you- hell it hurts me! I don't even know what's going on anymore." A sniffle. Suddenly, she was grateful for the rain that covered the few tears that had slipped past her eyes. "You have no control over me anymore, Tyler.. Go see your mother or anyone else you want in town, just leave me out of it."

_Something always brings me back to you. _She turned her back on the boy she fell in love with and walked way, her head held high. This day, she knew she had made the right decision. It hurt, and it might always hurt, but she wouldn't go back on her word. Not when a certain Original sat at her home waiting for her. So she moved forward, as she always had. And always would.

_It never takes too long.._

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**This was a very spur of the moment little tidbit, and it's my first ever TVD fic so I do hope it's up to standards! As always, reviews are appreciated and adored. Take care and look forward to a few more tales from me in the TVD universe ;)**


End file.
